


A daydream and the curse of immortality

by j_beavis (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/j_beavis
Summary: Yeah I know the title is pretentious and has little to do with the fic I don't CAREIt's all about this two alien girls who are having a nice day out talking about their lives. They kiss.





	A daydream and the curse of immortality

"It must have been, what, 120 years ago? It was in the Startrax system, the one I told you about before, with the two asteroid belts and the gas giants? That one. I wasn't expecting anything to come by but there must have been a solar storm nearby because a trade ship deviated from its normal route and flew right by my ship. I snuck on through the emergency exit with just my dagger and my wits and left with pockets full of brilliant diamonds. And they were none the wiser! They didn't even notice until I was light years away."

Two Phytosapiens were lying on the soft grass, the tops of their heads touching. Small vines and verdant leaves mingled together such that it was difficult to distinguish where one person started and the other ended. They were cloud gazing, staring up at the multicoloured sky. Today it was bright and beautiful, like oil on water.

The Phytosapien who had just been speaking pointed at a cloud.  
"Behind that one? The Kepler system. It was there where I stole the Jubilee Crown. Oh, you should've seen the looks on their faces when I sent them a hologram of me wearing it after I'd left!"

She snorted, thoroughly pleased with herself. The other one sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to hear my stories?"

She sat up and sighed again.  
"I did, it's not your stories," she said, tearing up grass in her green hand and letting it fall through her fingers. "Or... or it might be. Oh, I don't know!"

"What is it, Petra?" said the other, sitting up, shuffling around to face her and putting her hand on her.

"Do you miss it?"  
"Do I miss what?"  
"Do you miss space, I mean. Your stories are so... thrilling! Loren, you loved the action and the... and the espionage. Don't you get bored here?" at this, Petra moved arm in an arc, indicating the lush forest that surrounded them on all sides. Fuchsia ferns flecked the scene, and cerulean creepers crept up impossibly tall trees. She knew all that lay beyond the forest were villages, much like hers, nothing more.  
"Of course I miss it. But... I could never get bored here."  
"No?" asked Petra, laying her head on her shoulder.  
"No... not with you."  
Loren tore up grass too, blushing as red as her chlorophyll filled skin would let her.

Petra smiled, but persisted.  
"Do you miss your home world?"  
Instantly she sat up straight. Cracking each finger individually, she replied, "No. I have never missed that place"  
"Oh- oh sorry! I didn't... I didn't..."  
"Nah, it's fine," Loren said, as nonchalantly as she could, lying back down on the grass and looking back up at the sky. Despite giving every indication that she didn't want to talk any more, she continued.  
"There's things that I miss. The view from my bunk. The sounds of the city. I promised someone... my bunkmate... that we'd do everything together. That we'd escape together. I miss them."

"Do you think you'll see them again?"  
"I mean... I'm gonna live forever. Math says that I have to see them again eventually."  
"What will you say to them?"  
"I'll..." Loren said, "I'll tell them all about the adventures I've had since I left."

Petra paused.  
"Can you show me what you really look like? I have something to say."  
"That's a good thing," Loren said.  
"Please?" Loren looked at Petra in the eyes as she sat up. A breeze blew past them as she stared.  
Crawling closer, still staring, she began to change. She grew another foot taller, her leaves turning into hair and her eyes losing their colour. In fact, everything began to lose its colour. Her skin wasn't just light, but snow white. Her transformation complete, she was now inches away from Petra's face.  
"I will love you this form," Petra started, traversing the last few inches, "in your new form," she kissed her softly, "and any form you choose. Because even though we can't, I want to grow old with you." And Loren thought that it was a terrible pity that life made something so beautiful, because she knew that inevitably, death would take her away.


End file.
